


Opposites Attract

by catbirdradio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor victor, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anxiety, Cheesy Romantic Comedies, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Popstar Yuuri, Recreational Drug Use, Yuuri's low self esteem, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbirdradio/pseuds/catbirdradio
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a ill adjusted pop singer with a lot anxiety, hiding from the world of music.  He's probably not doing a good job, because when he wakes up with a hangover, he found himself starring in a viral video, pole dancing and singing Paula Abdul's part of Opposites Attract.Oh, and he gets an offer from his favourite actor, Victor Nikiforov to be the romantic lead of his last movie, some musical about 2 people falling in love.





	1. Internet Trend

_“this is Nick and Jade, and you’re listening to 99.8, Detroit Hits”_

_“that last song was from 3 years ago, by a personal favorite of mine, Katsuki Yuuri, I miss his face, and his voice, isn’t he sooo cute, Nick?”_

_“Yeah, you’re right, he’s got the whole ‘girl next door’ thing down, he looks like the type of guy you could bring home to your mom. In other news, Victor Nikiforov, 5 time academy awards winner, is opening auditions for his up and coming romantic comedy- a musical, he’s searching for a co-star, no gender restrictions.”_

_“Yes! Very exciting- and that’s his thing, right? Always surprising his fans! Anyway, you can submit a video of your singing performance on YouTube, or directly to his website, where Victor himself will select a winner”_

_“we’ll give you more details after this next song-”_

With a groan, Yuuri slams the off button of his radio alarm clock and pulls his covers over his head. The sun was way too bright this morning and his head was pounding. He probably shouldn’t have drank so much last night, and now his entire body is paying for his lack of self-control. He just wants to closes his eyes for another hour or so, but it seems the world would not have it.

The sound of Yuuri’s cell phone rang loudly throughout the room. He groans, being jolted awaken by another intruding sound. He barely manages to open his eyes. His whole body was heavy, but his covers were so soft and warm, he felt safe and comfortable beneath them.

There’s now a voicemail on his phone from Phichit, charging beside his bed, because he just couldn’t pick it up in the duration of the five rings. He presses the ‘play button’ and mentally congratulates himself for trying:

“holy shit, you better answer your phone- I swear to god- actually, never mind, you’re probably hungover, but when you feel better, listen to your voice mail! You’re gonna hate yourself if you don’t. Uh, anyways, I’m gonna get breakfast for us, and since you didn’t answer, I’ll get you a McMuffin, bye!”

Yeah, he didn’t understand half of that.

Yuuri’s room is a mess after last night, blankets and pillows on the floor, piled together like a fort, his laptop and his expensive headphones is somewhere in a pile of dirty laundry and empty water bottles. The curtains are half open- letting in a horribly bright ray of sun light.

Using all of his strength, Yuuri gets up makes his way to the bathroom- the conjoint one he shared with his roommate and best friend, professional DJ Phichit Chulanont.

He steps in the shower, and wow, that was a good decision. The water was warm and steamy, it made him want to throw up a little less. In the warmth, Yuuri found his mind drifting, thinking about the voicemail. He was lucky to have a friend like Phichit, always thinking about him, buying him much needed breakfast that he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to make on his own. And reminding him to check his voicemail, for some reason, it’s odd, but he’s sure Phichit had good intentions.

Regretfully, Yuuri turns the nozzle off, he’s been in the shower for long enough. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walks over to the sink.

Wiping the steam off his mirror, Yuuri winced at his own reflection as he brushed his teeth- he looked like someone had driven a truck over his face. If the world still cared about him, he would have gotten slammed all over social media for his appearance right now.

Thankfully, he hasn’t been doing anything about his music career since he was 19.

Now, he’s just an ill adjusted 21 year old- on a long, undeserving break after his first album (3 hits in total and 4 grammy nominations, zero won). After all the concerts, interviews, morning shows and so, so much attention. His anxiety got to him, and after his fifth breakdown, he decided to drop everything and hide in his apartment

Yuuri considers brushing his hair, but there was no point. No boyfriend, no dates, and no one to impress. Not that he’s looking. After all, who’d want to date some burnt out pop singer who doesn’t even have a handle on his own life.

He goes back to his room to pick up some clothes that don’t smell completely horrible and puts them on. A black tee-shirt and unintentionally faded jeans combo, and heads towards the kitchen.

There are some random posters in his hallway, mostly Phichit’s favourite DJs, a ripped one of him and his own Victor Nikiforov poster from Vogue magazine. It used to be nice and shiny, but he doesn’t remember how the thumbtack got on his face.

As soon as he sat down, the door to the apartment opens, and it literally feels like a machine gun was being shot at his direction,

“Sorry, Yuuri!” Phichit winces, and gives him a bag, “here’s food though,”

“thanks,” Yuuri muttered, taking out a breakfast sandwhich, “what’s the voicemail thing you’re talking about?”

“oh my god!” it sounded like Phichit was screeching, Yuuri covered his ears and groaned, “sorry, but, yeah, I can’t even- you gotta listen to it right now, your video went viral last night!”

“what video?” Yuuri doesn’t remember posting a video- he wasn’t even sure if he was coherent enough to post one last night, but still, he felt panic rising in his chest-

“breathe, Yuuri, I- um, posted it. It doesn’t matter, just, listen to your voicemails!”

“fine,” Yuuri groaned, and picked up his phone.

Huh, 10 missed calls, five new voicemails. He pressed play,

_“oh my god Yuuri, what was that? What is- hush, Minako- Yuuri! It’s Mari- pfft, haha, you sound great, don’t listen to her-hey!”_

_“Yuuri, are you drunk? This is Yuuko, by the way. I’m a bit worried, but, um, nice singing? I guess? Call me back!”_

_“Yuuri, this is your agent, Celestino. Don’t panic, don’t make any decisions right now- come down to the studio, we’ll do it together”_

_“Hi! I’m Ashley from Detroit Duct cleaning services and-”_ probably not what Phichit was talking about.

 _“Hello Yuuri!! What a wonderful performance!”_ The voice was suspiciously familiar. _“this is Victor Nikiforov and-”_ What? _“You sounded amazing in that video! Also, your dancing was incredibly sexy, and I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful addition in my movie! I know this is late, but have your agent contact me as soon as you can if you’re interested, bye!”_

Yuuri doesn’t think he could breathe right now, because, well, he doesn’t know what’s going on, but Victor Nikiforov just gave him a job offer, over a phone call he didn’t pick up and a video that he doesn’t know about.

“P-Phichit” Yuuri’s voice was barely audible, “what?”

“Right,” his best friend chuckled nervously, “um, it would be easier if I showed you?”

Phichit takes the phone out of his hand and opens up the YouTube app, types something in and hands it back to Yuuri.

And there was some guy, rapping very badly beside him, his face flushed and there was eyeliner smeared on his cheek. And what was he wearing?! Or, um, _not_ wearing.

With a pout and a hip roll, the Yuuri he _doesn’t even know existed_ starts singing , in some oddly seductive tone that he _really_ didn’t like,

_“Baaby seems we never, ever agree, you like the movies, and I like T.V.”_

It gets worse, because of course it does. The asshole who threw the party had a stripper pole his living room, and Yuuri (if it really _is_ Yuuri) starts dancing in on it, all while singing the part of Paula Abdul drunkenly, not missing a single beat.

And the people around him were even worse, they cheered him on instead of, well, taking him aside and giving him some water. So really, this wasn’t his fault, but-

“my life is over,” Yuuri moans dramatically, letting his uneaten McMuffin fall to the floor, “I-I’m a joke to the whole world, or, the, um, 700,000 viewers ”

“you,” Phichit says, holding his shoulders back up, “just made THE Victor Nikiforov offer you a movie deal,”

Right. He forgot about that. Victor Nikiforov. Movie. _Musical_.

“so, what I am supposed to say to that?” he asks- feeling very confused and very helpless,

“you’re going to call Celestino, meet Victor, and tell him you’d love to have the opportunity to work with him” Phichit decides, there was a determined look in his eyes that Yuuri didn’t like, at all.

“What if he changes his mind? Or what if this is just some joke? Can I even act? Should I-”

“You know what, I’ll call Celestino for you”

“Hey, what? Phichit! Give me my phone back!"

 

* * *

 

 

Victor is having a good, scratch that, great morning. After weeks of watching horrible (he’s sure everyone tried their very best!) audition videos, one magical and stunningly beautiful internet trend has solved his problems.

A singer named Katsuki Yuuri sang an amazing cover of _Opposites Attract_ , which was the name of his new movie, coincidentally.

Sure, it was a really cheesy 80’s song- but it was _fun,_ it’s felt like a karaoke night with friends, or belting out tunes in the car with the radio on, very fitting for the character of the romantic lead.

And, Victor couldn’t say this enough but, wow, he was _perfect_. He was everything Victor wanted in the unfilled role. He was attractive, fun, and alluring, backed by the voice of an angel that would make everyone overlook his own lack of singing talent.

He was probably a real life Charlie (a genderless name, because the romantic lead didn’t have to be a girl and a guy all the time), the fun, exciting bar singer to his uptight, lonely, work obsessed CEO who doesn’t understand what love is.

Of course, Victor wasn’t anything like his character, in real life. Despite what his so called ‘friends’ Mila, Georgi, Christophe and everyone he knew, said. They might have been referring to how he didn’t have a boyfriend/girlfriend, spent the last five years doing movie after movie, and sharing a home with only his dog- but at least he wasn’t uptight, or a CEO.

His awful friends aside, after a long, 2 days wait, he finally gets to meet the singer in the video. He hasn’t felt this kind of excitement for anything in a long time. It’s good, though, that he could be happy the last movie he’d ever make. 

The truth was, he was _tired_. The cameras, bright lights and a professional smile- all too familiar yet still made Victor feel irritable.

He has pretended to happy all this time, years in limelight has turned him into an image- statistics, awards and articles from the critics. He doesn’t feel like a real person, just _numb-_ plastered with a charming smile and designer clothing. There’s no feeling of passion, inspiration or love for his acting like when he first began, and he doesn’t feel like he’s _living_ anymore.

So, this would be the last movie he’d ever do- then he’d disappear, and try to live his life for himself.

This singer, Katsuki Yuuri was just as cute in real life, was Victor’s first thought, despite looking drastically different from his video. He had all his clothes on, for one. He also had glasses and his bangs down, covering his beautiful brown, ruby tinted eyes. It’s not really the seductive singer in the video, but still, he was _very_ pretty to look at.

“um, hi?” he greets shyly- sounding as if was unsure if he was supposed to be here, the building is pretty big, Victor wondered if he got lost at some point

“hello!” Victor smiles happily, “you must be Yuuri!”

“yes?” his cheeks were flushed. Adorable. “ It’s nice to meet you, um, w-what should I do, I-”

“while your agent is talking to Yakov, the director, I suppose we can just quickly read over a scene together, by the way, have you done any acting before? It’s ok if you haven’t”

“I’ve done theatre,” he answers, and bites his lip “and ballet- but not for movies or anything,”

“Perfect!” Victor exclaims- this was good, then they wouldn’t have to waste time with acting lessons. “ok, so, here’s a page of the script we can read through, just so I can get a sense of your skill level, and we can see if we have any chemistry, your character is Charlie, I’m Ray, now, be sexy for this scene!”

“o-oh!” Yuuri stuttered, looking at Victor nervously, “um, sexy?”

“do you have a problem with that?” Victor raised a brow, surely Yuuri mastered sexy at this point, he could pole dance, for heaven’s sake.

“n-no,” Yuuri says quickly, then takes a deep breath, and composes himself.

And suddenly, _everything_ changes.

It’s wasn’t like Yuuri took off all his clothes or anything, he didn’t change a single aspect of his appearance. He just- had a different look on his face, and a new posture.

“Raymond, right?” his eyelashes flutter- oh, were they doing that _now_?  “what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Time to stop staring, and be a professional, Victor thought- and clears his throat.

“I-I wanted to see you, uh, you didn’t give me your name, or your number”

“I’m Charlie,” a smooth, alluring laugh, “I didn’t know you wanted my number”

“I didn’t know I wanted it either- but, I just, couldn’t stop thinking about you,”

“let me guess, I charmed you with my drunken dance number,”

“ha, well, yeah- and I was wondering if-“

“yes, you can buy me a drink,” Yuuri winked.

“that was amazing!” Victor says when they reached the end of the page, and sees Yuuri’s should slump in relief,

“glad I wasn’t that horrible,” he gives Victor a small smile,

“of course not! I’ll help you with any problems you have, if you take the part, that is”

“oh, well, if you’ll have me, I’d love to,” Yuuri’s face flushes again- reverting back to what Victor thinks is his normal demeanour, which was very endearing, in Victor’s opinion.

And that was when Celestino came out to retrieve his singer- who immediately slammed a stack of paper in his hands.

“time for your signature, Yuuri,” he hands him a pen, and with shaky hands, Yuuri takes it.

 _Great! This was actually happening_ , Victor thought excitedly as Yuuri scribbled his signature on the bottom page.

“I’m looking forward to working with you, Yuuri!” Victor says warmly, then returns the wink Yuuri gave him from the line reading earlier, which brings more pink to his cheeks.

He really is gorgeous, Victor thought dreamily- and, oh no.

Victor Nikiforov has a crush

 

* * *

 

 

“Aren’t you excited!” Phichit nearly jumps- and claps Yuuri hard on the back, “you’re gonna be in a movie!”

Yuuri is a bit disoriented, he just got home with his coffee, usually, Phichit would be in bed- it’s Sunday morning and he definitely had a show last night.

Right now, Phichit is searching his face for any indication on how everything went, and Yuuri has to admit, he has some pretty intense pent up feelings right now.  

“I messed up!” Yuuri groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “Victor Nikiforov made me read lines with him, and I messed up”

“what?! No you didn’t!” Phichit protested, “why would you say that?”

“because, he kept staring at me,” Yuuri says glumly, eyes glued to the ground, ‘he’s probably thinking of the best way to tell me that I suck,”

“maybe he thinks you’re hot,” Phichit suggested, “that’s a good reason for staring, I do it to people,”

Yuuri just gives him an incredulous look, because honestly- that’s ridiculous, even for him.

“You should be an author, your imagination is out of this world,” dodging a smack from Phichit, Yuuri continues, “there is no way, that Victor Nikiforov, five time academy award winner thinks I’m hot”

“but you are, that’s why there’s a sexy vampire novel based on you,” Phichit pointed out, “it was good too, I like the part where you were seduced by-”

“Ok!” Yuuri cuts in, because he too, has read that novel, and the part Phichit was about to bring up was pretty much slander- he has never done that _thing_ with his- just, ugh,

“you know they  exaggerated my appearance- I mean like, since when do I have ‘marble smooth alabaster skin,’ I mean, if I was that pale, I should be going to the hospital”

“you do have nice skin,” Phichit says- and Yuuri was sure that at this point he just wanted to fight Yuuri over _something_ , “I see the ‘marble smooth’ part”

Yuuri glares, and Phichit just laughs, throwing his hands up,

“ok, I’ll stop, but you have to tell me, what was Victor Nikiforov like?”

“really, really handsome,” Yuuri answers dreamily, his face reddens- he probably sounds like a rabid fan, but some things, he just can’t hold back, “his eyes were so blue, I think he’s withholding earth’s water supply,”

“Ha, you have a crush!” Phichit points out excitedly, and before Yuuri could deny it, Phichit lays down the evidence, “you always use stupid metaphors when you have a crush! Admit it, you like Mr. Water Supply”

“he’s a very famous actor,” Yuuri rolls his eyes, “everyone has a crush on him”

“but you’ll get to kiss him,”

 _oh god._ He does have to kiss him at some point. On the lips too. 

“shit,” Yuuri’s eyes widen, and he groans, “I’m screwed.”

“isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Phichit raises his brow, probably questioning Yuuri's line of thinking,

So insensitive.

“No!” Yuuri slumps, “I’ll probably pass out, and look super unprofessional, and I’ll be a joke to the entire world for the rest of my life”

“whatever, just invite me to the wedding”


	2. ugh, internal monologuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> internal monologues, and surprise, everyone is unhappy.  
> tw: eating disorder mentions

“I don’t get it,” Yuuri squints- the woman in the TV is screaming, but her head is detached from her body, blood and organs spilling all over. “How can she talk right now?”

“dude, just watch the movie,” Phichit groans, not looking away from the grotesque scene. Yuuri slumps into the couch, bored and disgusted.

He loved a good thriller as much as any other young adult male, but seriously, did Phichit really have to pick out something like this?

He wished he was watching anything else right now, but, sadly, it was Phichit’s turn to pick, and maybe he deserves it after picking five Victor Nikiforov movies in a row.

At least they were quality, Yuuri thought. Victor was really an amazing actor,  well-rounded in any and all genres of film, and just thinking about working with him made Yuuri nervous, like extremely nervous- what if their new movie tanks because of him? He doesn’t want it to be a repeat of the new Ninja Turtles movie (he really like Casey Jones as a kid, he could feel the remnants of his teenage desires die in the movie theatre.)

Phichit comforted him earlier saying that you can’t go wrong with a rom com, and even if it was bad, _‘not that it would be, you’re so talented Yuuri’_ all the musical numbers would surely distract the audience from bad acting or an atrocious plot.

 

he needs food.

Yuuri was pretty sure at this point that his stomach was conditioned to growl every time he panicked over anything. He gets up, walks towards kitchen, earning a smack on his leg from Phichit as he steps in front his best friend face. Rude. 

 

Yuuri doesn’t remember the last time he did any grocery shopping. He sighs, looking wistfully at his own side of the fridge. Half a bottle of wine cooler and a frozen bagel stared back at him mockingly.

The woes of leaving home too early, Yuuri sighed. Going abroad to some fancy arts school at the age of 16, then getting signed with a record label after his first year of college left him no time to learn how to be an adult, and with his family in Japan, he had to figure it out all alone.

He deals with it the best he can, and Phichit helps him out,  but the way his weight fluctuates and his panic attacks increasing alarmingly proves that he was not going down a good path. But it's not suppose to be forever. He'll grow into a normal, well functioning adult someday.

Right?

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri yells from the kitchen, “can I have some of your food?”

“Ok!” he replies, then adds, “you better go grocery shopping tomorrow!”

“thanks!” Yuuri says, and begins his search for something to eat.

He kind of feels bad for taking his roommates stuff all the time, it's not like the two of them are exceptionally wealthy, so he tries looks for something Phichit probably wouldn’t miss.

Hmm, he should probably look for something healthy too, it would horribly embarrassing to be asked to lose weight by director Feltsman, or even worse, get fired for being fat. 

Oh God. 

 

Another problem in Yuuri’s life was his struggle with his weight- he was always a chubby kid, and got made fun of for it throughout his childhood. He was young and so were the bullies-so he can't really blame them or anything, but he had to admit, it hurt. Even now, he felt self-conscious every time someone gave him a second look, and he avoided mirrors and cameras like a plague.

In his teenage years, Yuuri lost a bunch of weight- he started doing extra ballet and other random dance classes, he had to do musical theatre class that required that skill. There was a teacher that told him he was really talented, but his size was a problem.

Not wanting to waste his family’s support and fuelled by his own ambition, Yuuri began counting his calories. 

After all the food restrictions and daily exercises, he reaches the low end of a healthy body mass index.

 He didn’t really feel more attractive or confident after all of that- just tired all the time. But the teacher liked his new shape and determination, and thus Yuuri became the lead in the school musical- the one the school put on every year and half the city came to watch. 

He doesn't get the male lead  (apparently, he was too short), but the part of the beautiful woman who gets her heart broken by the playboy.

He should have known it was trouble when literally, no actual female students wanted the part (despite the numerous auditions).

Apparently, the director/teacher wanted the beautiful woman to be underweight. Small and graceful, on the verge of disappearance, were his exact words. He wanted to portray a fragile, heartbroken soul and the actor must lose weight to play her.

At that point, Yuuri was fantastic at losing weight, and so he did as the director asked.

He remembers the opening night. His heart was pounding, his hands were shaky and he was freezing inside the tight, black costume. And not much else because when he was spun into the air for the first time, he passed out and got sent to the hospital.

His blood pressure and blood sugar were apparently too low. 

Yuuri woke up with a ton of missed calls from his family and friends- his mother had begged him to come back home, but he was kind of ashamed of the fact that he was an young adult who can't even take care of his own health. He felt it was unfair for her to have so much on her mind. So he tells her he’s fine and not to worry.

 

(she did anyway)

 

 The director was immediately fired from the school upon investigation, and the first part he’s ever landed was cancelled. There wasn’t really anything he could do about it except move on.

 

Sitting back on the couch, Yuuri wonder idly if he would be asked to do something like this again. He realises that despite how nervous he was about it, he really wanted his job. He wanted to work with Victor Nikiforov and get his life and career back on track.

And maybe, his mom would stop worrying and live without all the stress. 

 

“hey, Yuuri,” Phichit’s tone was soft, cutting into Yuuri’s hazy reminiscing, “are you alright?”

“fine,” Yuuri smiles weakly, “t-that last part was kind of gross,”

“oh, ok” Phichit doesn’t sound convinced, “you kinda zoned out there, we can watch something else, if you like”

“it’s cool,” Yuuri shrugs, take a bite of Phichit’s carrot sticks, “I can deal with it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi!” Victor hears an angry shout, and looks up to see his 15 year old half-brother, Yuri Plisetsky, stomping into his hotel room like he owned the place, typical.  “You better bring me to your stupid movie set!”

“what are you talking about?” Victor gives him a questioning look, Yuri has never, ever been interested in Victor’s movies. He always called them ‘trashy’, ‘gross’ or ‘perverted’ (honestly, he hasn’t done _that_ many sex scenes and never once as his junk been on screen). He’s in Detroit with Victor for the month because their parents are going on a vacation or something, he doesn’t know, he never really calls home.

“are you losing your memory already, old man?” Yuri huffs “I want to be there for the shooting”

“I thought you said my movies were stupid,”

“ugh, I don’t care about your movie,” the teenager rolls his eyes, “I want to meet Yuuri Katsuki, he’s like, one of the only pop singers I tolerate”

“right, you’re a fan of him,” Victor remembers, he’s never heard of the musician Yuuri before his little brother declared he was fan, and he’s never actually seen the singer on TV either- Yuri had told him that Katsuki was on a break or something.

Victor should probably go listen to all his songs and follow him on all social media. Yeah, that’s definitely a good idea, get to know your co-workers, right?

Totally not creepy.

He wonders if there are more pole dancing videos- or cute interviews out there that Victor can binge watch all night.

“some people are saying you went on a date with him,” Yuri snorts and sits on the coffee table, “because you chose him as the romantic lead when he didn’t even audition. As if he’d date someone like you.”

“what’s that suppose to be mean?!” Victor crashes into the couch dramatically, faking offense, “what’s wrong with me?!”

“you’re an asshole” Yuri lists immediatly, “you have grey hair, you don’t appreciate his musical genius since you don’t know any of his song, you-“

“my hair is platinum!” Victor interrupts, “and before you say it, it’s not thinning!”

“whatever, old man!” Yuri hops off the table, “you better bring me to the set, or I’ll never talk to you again!”

“fine, Yuri, I’ll put you down as my guest, happy?”

Yuri gives him a quick thumbs up before going to raid the kitchen, Victor had to admit that his cute little brother lightened his mood, mostly from the suggestion that people thought he was dating Yuuri. He can’t help but feel happy over it, he really loved the internet sometimes.

 

Victor sighed in disappointed upon realising that Yuuri hasn’t tweeted over 3 years and had only 10 photos on his Instagram. (and in one of them he was with that guy from Green Hornet. Really? He’s not that good looking. Ugh)

It looks like Yuuri was already following him, so it made it less creepy (probably), for Victor to follow back. He feels kind of proud to be one of Yuuri’s 30 followed people.

Another person that frequented Yuuri’s photos was @DJphichit, who in Yuuri’s captions, was his roommate and best friend. So he probably had more pictures of Yuuri.

Victor was right, Phichit had nearly 200 photos and so many of them were Yuuri- singing clips, selfies and candids of Yuuri on the bus- it was amazing. There was one really cute picture of Yuuri standing outside Sephora, looking dazed with shiny lip gloss on his mouth, and one false eyelash on. a true style icon.

There was probably more amazing Yuuri content on his twitter- clicking the link in the description, Victor found himself following a very interesting live tweet of a grocery shopping trip at 7/11. 

 

 **Hamster boi** @DJphichitC: lol sddfsdk @katsukiyuuri pls learn how to adult

[image of Yuuri, squinting into the camera, holding chili powder in one hand and toaster strudels in the other]

 

 **Hamster boi** @DJphichitC: look at this shit omg who raised u!!! @katsukiyuuri  >:(

[picture of a near empty fridge, there’s half of a frozen bagel inside]

 

 **Hamster boi** @DJphichitC: thank god

[image of Yuuri holding an apple infront of his shopping cart]

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** @victornikiforov: omg what is he going to make with that? @DJphichitC

 

 **Hamster boi** @DJphichitC: idk anymore w yuuri, he either makes like, perf Japanese cuisine or peanut butter and pasta. @victornikiforov

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** @victornikiforov: PB and pasta… was it good? @DJphichitC 

 

 **Hamster boi** @DJphichitC: I was so mad lmao he called himself #WifeMaterial too smh and no it sucked @victornikiforov

 

 **Victor Nikiforov** @victornikiforov: Im sure he can bring more to the marriage than cooking  ;) @DJphichitC

 

 **Hamster boi** @DJphichitC:  osdfdjdfjs GOD @katsukiyuuri get ONLIME!

 

He turns off his notifications when he realises that he just created another internet explosion, starting something about a new 'ship'. All over that one suggestive tweet (that was  _not_ creepy, and he did _not_ regret it)

Honestly, some of his fans were so imaginative that Victor wants to start hiring them to write movies.

Yuuri seemed painfully shy, Victor thought, and he really didn’t like attention. (He didn't like to eat properly either, apparently) And while Victor does think Yuuri has so much to share with the world, (his talent, his smile and everything about him) but he gets it, the world was just _, too much_ sometimes.

There’s a reason why Victor was such a lonely 25 year old.

He had always been the center of attention as a child, the apple of everyone’s eye. His parents were so unbelievably rich and he had been so unbelievably charming. With nearly perfect grades and a beautiful face, everyone wanted _something_ from him.

He felt like a show horse.

Everything he’s ever done was to impress people, he played the piano, danced, figure skated and took acting lessons so his parents could parade him in front of Russian socialites, and everyone would coo in delight.

He’s only ever happy when no one was watching- then he could just, find something beautiful in his music and movements and _feel_. There would be no eyes, no judgements, and Victor thinks that how it should be. Sometimes, he resented his family for making him hate everything he was passionate about, even though he's sure they didn't mean to. 

Victor thinks about Yuuri, and maybe he felt the same way.

But he was probably just projecting, Yuuri wasn’t Victor. He was, well, Victor barely knew who Katsuki Yuuri was, so he stop thinking and clicks on the next track in a YouTube playlist,

Yuuri’s soft, delicate voice flowed through his headphones and Victor wished he paid more attention when his little brother talked about his interests.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m crying,” Phichit declares. He was laughing.

“stop,” Yuuri sighs, honestly, why must his own best friend always laugh at his expense,

“Victor Nikiforov just assumed that you’re great in bed,” Phichit shoves his phone in Yuuri’s face yet again,

“he’s right, I’m a sex god,” Yuuri replied sarcastically, “I’m sure everyone is just, nutting at the thought of me”

“don’t be sassy, you useless virgin,” Phichit smacks his arm, “this amazing tweet just proved I was right, he does think you’re hot, he liked a bunch of your pictures on my Instagram page, by the way”

“he’s trying to be nice,” Yuuri reasoned, earning an eye roll from Phichit.

Yuuri sighs in defeat- honestly, how many times must his own best friend torment him, there’s no chance that Victor finds him attractive. Obviously. Because, well, he’s just not.

He doesn’t see himself as unattractive either, he looked a lot like his mother in her youth. A lot of his mother’s friends have told him that, and he sees it. The same big brown eyes, soft skin and a permanent baby face.

Except she looked happier in all her photos.

Katsuki Hiroko was beloved by so many people in her life, and Yuuri could tell by the way they looked at her- like they’d follow her to the end of the earth.

And of course they would, she was kind, caring and such a ray of sunshine in everyone’s lives.

And Yuuri, he just, he doesn’t measure up.

He thinks he’s selfish, he doesn’t let people in, because he kind of doesn’t know how to. It’s just that- people made him nervous. The world was so loud and demanding, it made him want to hide in his own little corner until it’s gone. He can tell that he hurts others when he pushes them away, when he doesn’t hug back and cancel plans.

So while Katsuki Yuuri _looked_ like Katsuki Hiroko, he wasn’t even close on the inside.

He can’t help it, Yuuri thinks maybe he just isn’t a very good person.

“hey, are you going to start tweeting again?” Phichit asks, “your fans would love it, besides, you know you’re going to be trending anytime now”

“Phichit,” Yuuri groans, “you remember how I am on social media, Celestino is going to kill me if I start drunk tweeting”

“oh, I remember,” Phichit grins, “and I have screenshots.”

“so, you should probably support me never using social media again,” Yuuri says, knowing that’s probably never going to happen,

“no way,” Phichit replies, (yup, predictable)  “aren’t you going to the studio with Victor tomorrow? Live tweet it!”

“it’s like you want me to get fired”

“no, I want to live vicariously through you, I’ll probably never get to be in a musical”

“do you want to be in one?”

“nah”

"then why-?"

"hush"

Rude.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor wasn’t exactly familiar with Detroit, his home is in Russia, and when he’s filming, he lives in hotel rooms paid for by production.

The best rooms for the best actor. Or whatever they liked to say.

He shows up to the studio late after getting lost 3 times, he realises now that he should have just let someone pick him up.

“hurry up, Vitya,” Yakov scowls as soon as he sees Victor, “Katsuki and everyone else has been waiting for you for half an hour,”

“sorry, I got lost on the way,” Victor admits, earning no sympathy from his director, who told him to make sure he knows where the studio was all week.

With that, he quickly removes his jacket and follows his director, feeling slightly guilty that he made everyone wait.

Well, actually, no one seems particularly angry.

The cast were just sitting there, talking with music sheets spread everywhere. Not that they can start without the lead, who’s in almost every song.

Yuuri was smiling wide, excitement in his eyes as he listened to his old friend, Mila, speak. He looked really cute, Victor thought, in sweatpants and a hoodie.

He looks so happy and comfortable.

“Hey Victor!” Mila waves in his direction, and Yuuri looks up as well, eyes widening with a rosy blush on his cheeks. He waves as well.

“hey guys,” Victor walks over, “sorry for making you all wait,”

“it’s alright,” Mila smiles, “I was looking forward to meeting Yuuri- it turns out we're each other’s fans- I didn’t even know people recognized me”

“your film scores are amazing,” Yuuri nearly gushes. “I listened to The Jersey Devil’s soundtrack like, a thousand times! Oh, sorry if I’m being weird”

“it’s alright,” Mila laughs, “I bought your album on iTunes and in CD. I’m flattered, a composer’s work is often ignored”

“we love and appreciate you, Mila,” Victor says, then turns to Yuuri, “my little brother is a big fan of you too, by the way, would you mind if he comes later to meet you?”

“oh, uh” Yuuri replies, “no problem”

“ha, you’re gonna regret saying that,” Mila snorts, “Victor’s little bro is an actual demon,”

“listen to her,” Victor says, “Mila actual likes my brother, and she’s saying that”

“oh,” he adds, “you should probably know his name is Yuri too,”

Before Yuuri could say anything about it, Yakov comes in to tell (yell at) everyone to start working and stop wasting time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand the way I described eating disorders here is a bit dismissive, but it's supposed to be Yuuri's thought. I'm definitely going to address it in an accurate, healthy way in the future.


	3. new friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri likes his new co workers

“ok, let’s try this again,” Mila sighs and stops the music, “Yuuri, you’re doing great, don’t worry about a thing, but, Victor-”

“Yuuri said I sounded good!” he protested, this was the third time they have been stopped and he can’t figure out what he’s doing wrong.

“Victor, it’s not about how you sounded,” she says, “you were late on the bridge, you didn’t come in- you’re like, zoning out, I think, you need to come in right away when Yuuri hits that high c, you’re suppose harmonize with him”

Right. He was supposed to start singing when Yuuri hits that note- but what he did instead was stare.

It’s just that, Yuuri looks so good when he sings? He looks so happy, and he’s bouncing adorably, so yeah, Victor is a bit distracted.

“Wait!” Yuuri blurts out, alerting both Victor and Mila, who looks at him, surprised, “uh, I think it might be my fault? I don’t do a lot duets and maybe-”

“Yuuri,” Mila gives him an incredulous look, “you’ve done everything perfectly so far,”

It’s true, Victor agrees internally. He sounds beautiful, and Victor has been so enraptured by his performance, singing with him felt so natural and-

“Victor, however, is a complete air head,” she continues, glaring at the actor who sends an insulted look her way. Sure, he hasn’t been paying complete attention, but she didn’t have to be _mean_ about it. “let’s give this one more shot,”

Yuuri sends a reassuring smile his way, and Victor slides his headphones back on. Yuuri looks just as energetic as he had when they started, singing happily next to Victor, who can’t help smiling as well. He knows he’s not the best at this, and anyone else would have probably snapped at him for messing up so much, but Yuuri had been so kind and enthusiastic. Working with him felt so easy- Victor thinks they just  _click._

“wonderful,” Mila claps when the music ends, “finally, let’s take a lunch break and come back in the afternoon”

Victor lets out a relived sigh as he takes off his equipment, tossing it next to Yuuri’s. He grabs a bottle of water and sits next to the singer, who was relaxing on the benches.

“sorry I stopped us so many times,” Victor says- and Yuuri looks up at him, surprised,

“What? No,” he says quickly, “it’s fine, I think you’re suppose to stop a bunch of times anyways, I’m sure I’ll mess up even more when I-”

While Victor was enjoying Yuuri’s cute rambling (and he was about to lay down some really heartfelt compliments), a very loud, unwelcome voice interrupted their moment,

“Oi! Katsuki! You must be an idiot if you’re doing Victor’s shitty movies instead writing your next album!”

“meet my little brother,” Victor sighed, “Yuri Plisetsky”

“oh, uh, hi?” Yuuri’s eyes were impossibly wide, looking like a deer in headlights at Victor’s aggressive teenage brother, trying to figure out if he’s actually angry at him or not,

“I heard you sing earlier,” Yuri grumbles, his arms crossed, “you sound good,”

Before Yuuri could thank him, his brother starts shouting again,

“but those songs are really corny! Who wrote them?! Ugh!”

“of course it was me,” a feminine voice squealed excitedly behind them, “good to see you again, Yuri!”

With a swift movement, Mila picks up the tiny, kicking teenager and pulls him into a hug.

“ugh, get off me, hag!” he sputtered, trying to escape Mila’s strong arms- who doesn’t seem to struggle lifting him at all.

“your friends are disgusting,” Yuri’s spat at Victor once she puts him down, “they’re dumb and embarrassing just like you”

“oh?” Victor raised a brow, amused by his red faced little brother, “Yuuri Katsuki is my friend too, do you think he’s disgusting, dumb and embarrassing too?”

“huh?!” Yuri shouts- then he walks up to the retreating singer, “listen, you need to stop hanging out with these losers or you’ll be just as disgusting someday,”

“oh, um” Yuuri tilts his head in confusion, “thanks for the warning? I guess?”

“Yuuri! How could you?!” Victor gasps, both Yuris turn to look at him, “huh, I guess that’s confusing,”

“let’s call him… Yurio!” Mila points at the teenager, who recoils,

“huh?!” Yuri shouts, “why is my name changed?”

“Yuuri’s older,” Mila shrugs, “and, I don’t know, you just look like a Yurio”

“I’m not answering to that,” Yurio (it _is_ a good idea,) huffs, “and I’m hungry, someone buy me lunch”

“Good idea!” Mila says, “let’s all get lunch together, I know just the place!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was kind of worried at first over getting lunch with Victor- he kind of assumed they’d be going somewhere fancy, but Mila, bless her soul, took them to a place with a price range he can definitely afford.

“are we seriously in a Taco Bell right now?” Victor’s glares at Mila, who shrugged,

“it’s the closest place to the studio,”

“I can’t believe this,” Victor sighed dramatically- he doesn’t look like he’ll be going in anytime soon, much to Mila and Yurio’s annoyance,

“don’t be such a drama queen,” Yurio rolls his eyes, “just buy me a hard shell taco!”

“you’ll like their cheesy fries,” Yuuri adds, “it’s pretty good”

And with that, Victor opens the restaurant door in defeat,

“fine,” he grumbled, “let’s go get some food poisoning,”

 

“Yuuri!” Mila exclaimed once they sat down and forced Victor to take their orders (Yuuri volunteered, but they just, really wanted Victor to do it for some reason?) “I can’t believe you actually convinced Victor to eat Taco Bell!”

“it’s not like that!” Yuuri felt his face flush, a distant memory of Phichit’s words appears- “it’s the, um, fiesta fries”

“don’t be disgusting,” Yurio scowls, saving Yuuri from further embarrassment, “not everyone is constantly thinking about-“

“thinking about what, Yurio?” Mila grins,

“don’t call me that! And don’t try to set them up or I swear to god-!”

“set who up?” Victor’s voice cuts in, putting down trays of junk food and hot sauce,

“ah, nothing,” Mila sends a wink towards Yuuri, “not setting anybody up,”

Victor just frowns for some reason, “ok then?” he said, sitting down,

“Katsuki won’t date you either,” Yurio spat in Mila’s direction, “don’t even try”

“oh, really?” Mila purrs, then turns her attention to Yuuri- “what do you think, would you date me or Victor?”

Yuuri freezes at the sudden attention, Victor and Mila are both batting their eyelashes (jokingly, of course) at him, and Yurio looks like he’s about to hit someone if Yuuri gives them the wrong answer.

And Yuuri just doesn’t think there’s a right one at the moment.

“um, n-no comment?”

Yurio seemed to be the only one happy with the answer, slumping back into the seat with his taco.

“Yuuri!” Victor pouts, “why wouldn’t you date me?! What am I doing wrong?”

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Victor is gorgeous, really fucking gorgeous with melted, bright yellow cheese on the side of his lips,

“I didn’t say no, I said no comment,” Yuuri explains weakly, and to his horror, Victor drops his fork to give Yuuri an excited hug- in his very warm, muscular arms. Yuuri could probably combust right now because _Victor’s nose is pressed right against his cheek,_

“Yuuri! You don’t think I’m ugly after all!” he says happily, then throws a fry at Yurio, “told you I was a catch!”

“shut up, old man,” Yurio whips the fry back at Victor’s head, “he just didn’t want to hurt your feelings”

“I’m not old!” Victor complains, “Yuuri, do you think I’m old?”

“aren’t you like, 25”

“see, he doesn’t think I’m old,” he says smugly at Yurio, who snorts,

“he said you were 25, not that you weren’t old, and if Katsuki wanted a boyfriend he’d date someone not completely stupid”

“like me!” Mila pipes in, and grins at Yuuri, “I’m very age appropriate and very smart, I have a master’s degree in music composition”

“woah, aren’t you like, 20” Yuuri says, surprised. He  _started_  college at 18 and Mila already finished? And she had a master’s degree?

“I don’t have it yet,” she admits, “but, um, I’m on my way”

Well, that makes more sense in Yuuri’s mind. She’s still very impressive though- being in college and flourishing in her career as a composer, much better than himself, actually.

“don’t tell me you’re going to fall for Mila,” Victor cut in, and Mila sticks her tongue out at him, “don’t you think I’m handsome? I bought you tacos!”

“I think I’m just going to not date anyone,” Yuuri sighed, honestly these type of jokes are a bit overwhelming for him. Thinking about dating Victor was insane, like, that would never happen, so he’d appreciate it if Victor could stop being so… attractive?

“see, he hates you both,” Yurio grins,

“Whatever,” Mila huffs, “not everyone has good taste, let’s just take a selfie and go back”

“Great!” Victor immediately pulls Yuuri and Yurio to his side, and Mila takes the picture before Yurio could fight back.

Yurio scowls and pushes Victor off him, who shouts in alarm and falls on top of Yuuri, with his arms still wrapped around his torso,

“yes,” Mila giggles, “get some Victor!”

“please get up,” Yuuri groans, a bit dazed from being crushed, and looks up at Victor who’s not moving, at all.

He was just, staring at Yuuri. With his blue eyes and soft, shiny hair landing on Yuuri’s cheekbone.

Yuuri notices that Victor is really tall, he could cover Yuuri’s body with his own very easily, so when Victor is on top of him like that, he can’t really see anything else, at all.

And it seemed like Victor was in a similar situation, with only Yuuri and the ground in front of him.

  _He’s staring,_ Yuuri notices.

“get off him, freak!” Yurio shouts, and Yuuri suddenly remembers where he is, he flushes as Victor gets back up, not looking embarrassed or upset at all over what had happened.

Maybe Yuuri was just overthinking.

Victor probably wasn’t thinking of anything in that moment.

Yeah.

 

* * *

 

 

“you guys went to Taco Bell?” Phichit asks as soon as Yuuri steps in the front door,

“yeah, how’d you know,” he replies, taking off his shoes and joins his best friend on the couch,

“Instagram,” Phichit answers, “Mila Babicheva posted a picture,”

“Yeah? Which one?”

“you’re eating a bag of hot sauce, Victor Nikiforov is confused by melted cheese and there’s an angry blond kid drinking mountain dew” Phichit says, showing Yuuri the photo. The caption was ‘took my bitches to taco bell’

“ew,” Yuuri squints, “I look horrible,”

“you look cute,” Phichit says, “kinda dumb, but yeah, cute”

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or flattered,” Yuuri snorts, tossing a paper bag in Phichit’s direction, “oh, and I got you a bean burrito”

“sweet,” Phichit grins, “thanks”

“no problem”

“how was work,” Phichit asked, “since you didn’t take my advice and live-tweet it”

“oh my god,” Yuuri collapses, “Victor is so hot”

“that’s your answer?” Phichit raises a brow,

“right, we recorded a song together, I met his little brother, the blond kid in the picture,” Yuuri answers, “Victor says he’s a fan, but like, I don’t think I have any fans left, so, that was kind of surprising”

“you’re meeting his family already? When’s the wedding?” Phichit joked, “and of course you have fans, some  _very_ patient ones, too”

“the wedding is in March and I’m wearing a Margiela coat” Yuuri stretches the back of his hand, showing off a non-existent ring

“laugh now, but I’ll be the one laughing when you’re walking down the aisle”

“I’ll kick you out for laughing at my wedding”

“you can’t kick out the best man”

“watch me”

As happy as Yuuri had been all day, he can’t help but feel drained- and Phichit, who’s been living with him for so long can tell, so he lets Yuuri slump next to him, and closes his eyes quietly.

Yuuri doesn’t really know why he’s so, _moody_ sometimes, maybe he can chalk up that particular behaviour to the sudden changes in his life. Just two weeks ago, his plans consisted of naps and video games, all in the comfort of his own apartment. And now, he’s in the studio, singing with Victor Nikiforov and meeting a whole bunch people more talented and dedicated he is.

He just, doesn’t belong with them. He’s not as accomplished or skilled compared to everyone, and when he talks to them, it’s like, they have their whole lives planned and they’re all fighting to be the best. Even Phichit, who’s only 18 and he's working every chance he gets and fighting for every opportunity that comes his way.

 And when he’s with his regular friends, like Yuuko, it’s wrong too, because when he confessed to her that he doesn’t feel like he’s amounting to anything, she just, gives him a speech about how they’re all proud of him and whatever. He knows she’s trying to be encouraging, but she doesn’t really understand, she doesn’t see how Yuuri is just, so _uninspired_.

There are so, so many things he could do (like, maybe write one single song? Is that so hard, Yuuri? Hmm? ) , but his preference is to not do anything.

But Victor, the Victor Nikiforov, who seems so happy to work with him is one of the greatest actor/performer of all time, (like THE greatest, according to Time Magazine and probably, everyone). Yuuri still doesn’t understand how he could pick someone who only wants to lie in his room and come out to eat food to work with him.

A new part of Yuuri's List of Things He Can’t Figure Out.

(it’s getting a bit too long for his liking)

 

* * *

 

 

Victor wants to say that Christophe Giacometti is a good friend, but sometimes, he just isn’t.

 _I can’t ‘chill’_  Victor texts with an eyeroll,  _have u seen Yuuri??_

 _Yea hes hot_  Chris texts back,  _just ask him out or something instead of sending me google images of him_

 _Can’t, he’s shy,_ Chris just doesn’t get it, being a handsome and wealthy super model, he never had to  _work_ for someone to want him- and while Victor has never been rejected before (not that he goes around asking everyone out, he’s often the one getting hit on), he doesn’t want to take that chance with Yuuri. Because even if Yuuri wasn’t interested in him romantically, Victor thinks he would at least be a good friend.

Plus, his own little brother would never talk to him again if he upsets Yuuri.

He doesn’t know how he feels about the fact Yurio would probably ditch his own (amazing) big brother for Yuuri.

But he’s happy that Yurio likes him. Because Yurio’s approval meant Yuuri was probably a really good person (or a dangerous wack job, he never knows with Yurio).

He remembers how Yurio reacted to the people Victor dated (very briefly) every time- and how Victor ended up apologizing to everyone he brought home. It’s definitely irritating, but Yurio always ended up being right about them.

Yeah, he’s dated a lot of assholes (who wanted him for sex, fame or money) , but that’s not fun to think about, at all. Or relevant to the Yuuri situation.

And there’s really nothing he can do about all that.

 

Victor’s phone chimes beside him, and he picks it up, hoping Chris doesn’t act like a total insensitive asshole about his feelings again,

_Im throwing a party 2morrow, why don’t u invite him, then u can dance and flirt w him all night_

Honestly, Christophe is the best friend a man could have.

_Do u think it would b creepy if I texted him_

Victor got Yuuri’s number before they left the studio today. (It was Mila’s amazing idea, she suggested trading numbers in case of emergencies or if someone showed up late)

_Well if he gave u his # then don’t worry about it_

Victor has never been shy, so he pull up Yuuri’s name from his contacts,

 _Hey its victor_  he types, very casual and un-creepy,  _my friend is throwing some party, a lot of the cast r going, do u want to come??_

_R u sure it’s ok? I don’t want to intrude_

_Of course not lol everyone wants to meet u :D_

_Can I bring friends, like 1 or 2_

Chris probably wouldn’t mind

_Yea go ahead, btw its on Miller and 5 th, Blackwoods building top floor w the swimming pool, can’t miss it_

_Cool, thanks for letting me know_ _J_

There, done. Yuuri agreed to come and didn’t think Victor was creepy at all.

“stop smiling at your phone, it’s creepy,” Yurio scowled, “and don’t tell me you’re texting Katsuki,”

“why not,” Victor pouted, “what’s wrong with that?”

“you _are_ texting him!” he huffs, then paused, “you’re probably creeping him out,”

“no I’m not,” Victor smiled smugly, “I invited him to a party, and he said he’ll come”

“can I come?”

“no, it’s an adult party”

“Sounds disgusting. You’re driving me”

* * *

 

 

Maybe Victor  _was_  being creepy, because it’s been half an hour and he still hasn’t spotted Yuuri. His own little brother was eating Chris’s food and mocking him. The only thing he could probably do right now is get more drinks and avoid rabid fans. Chris wasn't exactly the type of guy to invite everybody, but he did have a big penthouse with unlocked doors, anyone with formal wear could probably sneak right in. And people are probably too busy drinking or skinny dipping to notice. Chris's parties are nothing short of legendary, strobe lights, loud music with stereos you can hear across the city- but Victor has been to way too many parties to actually enjoy them. 

It's all the same too him, drink, dance, talk. Because of his own high profile, he wasn't allowed to do anything inappropriate (not that he wants to), but having to impress everyone while he's supposed to have fun kind of makes everything, not fun. 

Everyone watches his every word and action, learning, idolizing or attempting to capitalize on his mistakes, say one thing wrong and someone will inevitably strike- and try to make money off whatever horrible headline they could conjure. 

“where’s the boyfriend?” Chris walks over, effectively blocking a blonde woman from coming his way,

“he’s not here, yet” Victor sighs,

“oh, he’s probably on his way,” Chris reasons, “he did say he’d come”

“I guess, I just wish he’d come sooner”

“ha, come sooner” Chris snorts out a laugh, “nice, but seriouly, just relax, and mingle, I'm sure he'll be here”

he wouldn’t get away with ditching even if he wanted to. He could see the headlines, _Victor Nikiforov leaves party early due to dope sickness, more on his heroin addiction in page 23?!_

What’s another show to put on anyway? Victor sighs, checking over his appearance. He is wearing something designer, a classic black suit (causal, but still looking expensive)- molded perfectly into his tall, muscular body. The lines and stitching was modern- curving around him with a slight shine, almost holographic, but nothing too attention seeking.

People tell him he looks great, and that his future partner is very lucky.

He smiles and shakes their hands, telling them that he wasn’t looking for love- but would be open minded to anything.

He could tell the disappointment and hope lingering in the eyes of models and wealthy single women alike when he rejects their advances, but still, he's polite and talks with them like he's interested.

There were beautiful people everywhere, but Victor doesn’t see it anymore, just an empty, distant faces that he can’t hope to connect with. It’s boring, stale like where his life is headed. Perhaps he should have retired a long time ago- but it was too late to think of that now, he already had a movie deal.

But then- he got to meet Yuuri, who just reignited _something_ inside Victor, all over a Paula Abdul song. 

The pounding, top 40's music was grating to Victor’s ears- and it hasn’t been an hour yet but Chris has already stopped delivering Champagne into his hands (he's flirting with some girl in a bikini, ugh). Doing the party sober could be annoying and leaving wasn’t an option. At the very least, there was an open bar. If he headed towards that location, he isn’t sure if he could stop himself from drinking a whole shelf, then of course, he’d be labeled and alcoholic and Georgi, his favourite PR manager, would have a field day. He’s 25 years old, Victor repeated to himself, and very mature, it wasn’t like when he was 16 and someone smuggled him a bottle of vodka for the first time. He should be fine, he thought.

“Wow, Katsuki actually came,” Yurio cuts in, looking towards the elevator, and glares at Victor, who now has whisky and ice in his hands “I hope he doesn’t have to deal with your disgusting friends all night”

Victor turns to see the person he’s waiting for all night.

Yuuri was actually there,  standing across the bar as of now, and chatting animatedly with some guy without noticing Victor's staring. He looked really good, Victor thought, he wasn’t wearing his glasses as usual, and his bangs were slightly swept aside. His smile looked so soft and sincere (a trademark Yuuri smile). He could be a model, he had the posture of one. Graceful, elegant and light-like he could tiptop around the room without being noticed at all.

Then, without a thought to Victor’s already troubled breathing, he tips his head back and laughs. The prettiest sound he’s ever heard.

“he doesn’t look like a complete idiot,” Yurio comments. “those jeans are cool”

Yuuri was never a materialistic person, Victor noticed, he liked to be comfortable (but still look really adorable, somehow). He was wearing ripped jeans and a loose black tee-shirt, hanging off his shoulders.

“Yuuri!” Victor calls, and the singer looks up in surprise. His face flushes as he walks over with the guy was talking to.

“hey, Victor,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, “thanks for inviting me, this is my friend, and roommate, Phichit”

The friend, Phichit gives a tiny wave, he doesn’t seem shy or uncomfortable, if Victor didn’t know any better, he would think this guy came here all the time.

“welcome, everyone,” Chris winks, “nice to see some new faces at my parties”

“yeah, nice place,” Phichit comments, “thanks for inviting us”

“of course, Victor always had good taste in people, I hardly mind having such pretty faces around” Chris says smoothly, and Phichit gives him an unreadable look (he looks like he’s plotting?) , and Yuuri’s just staring at the ground, like he’s trying to sink into it. So, being direct wasn’t a thing that would work with him.

“ugh,” Yurio groans,

“oh, hi” Yuuri greets Victor’s brother, “how are you?”

“Hungry,” Yurio states flatly, “I’m going to get some nachos, if Victor does anything weird, mace him”

With that, he stomps away. He doesn’t even look happy to be here, Victor wonders why he tagged along in the first place. Yuri Plisetsky is truly a mystery.  

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri gives Victor a shy smile, “I don’t have a mace”

“Good to know,” Victor returns his smile, and adds, “and I promise, I won’t do anything weird”

“I’ll get us drinks!” Yuuri’s friend, Phichit pipes in, and Chris leaves too, saying something about ordering pizza.

And suddenly, Victor found himself standing next to Yuuri, alone. Victor’s actually blushing and he swears he hasn’t been this nervous in ages- he doesn’t remember how to be charming like with the men and women he spoke to before.

This was bad. Really bad.

(Being pleasantly buzzed doesn't help)


	4. understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alcohol makes everything less awkward.  
> Phichit and Yuuri has bad experiences with men.

“h-have you tried modeling?” Victor said awkwardly, and freezes when Yuuri stumbles back slightly, “I meant, um, you have good posture”

“oh,” Yuuri tilts his head, “I told you, I did ballet, and like, a lot of dance classes. I still practice it, but I don’t dance professionally”

“right,” Victor says, then asks nervously, “am I being weird?”

“n-no!” Yuuri protested quickly, and gives him an embarrassed look, “I’m the one being weird, I-I’m a bad conversationalist”

“I like having conversations with you” Victor gives him a reassuring smile, and feels slightly relived that Yuuri doesn’t think he’s a complete idiot,

“that’s good,” Yuuri bites his lip, “I’m glad,”

“me too”

They stand together in silence for a bit longer, and Victor would never say it out loud- but he’s kind anxious, he knows he’s being awkward, but it’s kind of hard to think straight when he’s alone with Yuuri. He better think of something fast, Victor thought, or Yuuri will probably find something more interesting to attend to-

“I love this song!” Yuuri looks up at Victor excitedly , “I used to make Phichit sing this with me in the car,”

“Yeah?” Victor gives him an amused, questioning look. “I’ve never heard this in my life, what is it?”

“only the best song of the 2000’s,” Yuuri gives him an incredulous look, and Victor’s expression doesn’t change, “ _So Sick_ , by Ne-Yo, how did you not hear this every time you turn on the radio?”

“I don’t listen to the radio?” Victor explains,

“ _Actors_ ,” he huffed, “no appreciation for good music”

“I’m sorry,” Victor puts him hands on his hips, and fakes offense, “do you follow every genre of film all the time, hmm?”

“I only watch good movies,” Yuuri quipped, “but you don’t listen to good songs, apparently”

“yes I do!” Victor protested, “they’re mostly popular in Europe, so it’s not like you’d know”

“please,” Yuuri waved him off, “I know all genre of music,”

Victor isn’t one to assume things, but he’s pretty sure that Yuuri knows nothing about the music he grew up listening to. It’s not exactly popular in America- and the songs he liked was probably even more distant from pop culture, so it’s pretty safe for Victor call his bluff right now.

“please, enlighten me” Victor gives him a challenging smile, “what is your favourite romantic Italian classic?”

“there’s actually a lot,” Yuuri says, looking thoughtful, like he might actually- “but the song I fell in love with was Stammi Vicino”

“you never fail to surprise me, Yuuri” Victor breathes- he didn’t believe in signs or any mystical forces, but he’s pretty sure that the universe created Yuuri, just for him.

Why else would he know about (and love) the song that Victor listened to over and over in his childhood, the song that his babushka hummed when he couldn’t sleep.

“hello?” Yuuri’s eyes are wide, head cocked to the side, staring at Victor in confusion, “you alright?”

“hmm?” Victor blinked, then suddenly, he realises he’s been standing there, just staring, “sorry, lost in thought”

“am I boring you?” Yuuri winces, biting his lower lips slightly, “sorry, I’m not a good-”

“you,” Victor is holding his shoulders gently, forcing eye contact, “are great”

“t-thank you?” Yuuri giggles, a light melodic sound of bewilderment,

Victor gives him an encouraging smile because Yuuri looked so, _so_ pretty, and he really wanted to just watch him for the rest of the night- he wants to see Yuuri laugh, drink, dance- he couldn’t get enough right now.

“Victor!” Chris’s voice snaps him out of his trance, both him and Yuuri turn to see the host, near the kitchen table with Phichit, “get your boy over here, let’s do shots”

“um,” Victor turns back to Yuuri, searching his impression for his feelings on the sudden idea,

“let’s go,” he shrugs, giving Victor an easy smile, “I’m down for anything”

To his surprise, the normally cautious Yuuri tugs on his sleeve, dragging him forward upon seeing his uncertain demeanor. What else could he do but follow, watching Yuuri smile at his friend, setting up shot classes with clear Vodka. He wondered if he could pull Yuuri just a bit closer- Yuuri would probably fit perfectly against his chest.

Almost immediately, Yuuri is pulled away from him, and Victor holds back a sound of protest. He watches as Phichit pulls him close enough to whisper something his ear, then they both giggle, Yuuri’s eyes shoot up, and gives Victor an unreadable smile.

“here,” Phichit hands Yuuri a glass, and gestures Chris and Victor to pick up a glass as well.

Then, all together, they down their first shot. Victor knows he’s had drinks already, but when Yuuri picks up another one, how could he deny the challenge? So all four of them, following Yuuri’s example, takes another shot.

Victor doesn’t protest, of course, because he actually like drinking, a lot. Maybe a bit more than what is healthy- the alcohol made him feel warm and fluttery, and he just realised he was laughing, all because Yuuri was telling a joke? Something in that pretty, soft tone that he doesn’t remember.

“Victor, I think that’s enough,” Yuuri looks at him, bemused, “put the bottle down”

“it’s almost finished!” Victor exclaims, and holds the bottle infront of Yuuri’s face, “see?”

“hey, let him have fun,” Chris sounded like he was slurring too, “I have plenty of alcohol to go around”

“yeah,” Phichit says better a fit of laughter, “let them have fun, Yuuri”

“let’s do something else then,” Phichit claps, “Yuuri- feel like flexing those pipes?”

Yuuri smacks Phichit lightly on his shoulder, his smile not leaving his face,

“alright, I’ll sing” he says, then grins at Chris, “what do you think, can we get some karaoke going?”

“of course,” Chris says eagerly, “let’s do it”

Soon enough, they were back on the balcony, next to the poor- people were still partying, dancing. He watches as Chris fumbles with the sound system, making an unpleasant screeching noise. The dancing, chatting guests stop, and all of a sudden, it was quiet.

Chris ignores them, and looks at Yuuri, who’s nodding with a mic in his hands. Victor didn’t know how that got there.

As soon as a pop melody starts, everyone’s attention was on the four of them, there were some cheering directed at Yuuri, who was swaying his hips a little to the beat.

“no videos,” he points at Phichit, who raises his hands to show he wasn’t recording.

“Victor!” Yuuri calls, and Victor’s eyes widen- Yuuri had another mic, and he held it out in front of Victor, smiling brilliantly. “want to do it with me?”

He doesn’t need to be told twice before taking the mic off Yuuri’s hands. From his experience, singing with Yuuri was one of his favourite experiences- and of course he’d be happy to do it anytime Yuuri wanted.

“ah, um, what are we singing?” Victor asks,

“ _bills bills bills,_ Destiny’s Child,” he answers, and Victor nods confidently, at least he knew this one.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit is generally a good person, he’s sweet, he’s kind and he’s probably the best friend anyone can ask for. And sometimes, he’s very protective.

Yuuri know’s he’s a bit clueless, especially when it comes to romance, or sex. He has no idea when someone’s flirting with him, asking him out or trying to hook up with him. He just, doesn’t know how to take a hint. Thankfully, his best friend is always there to explain what just happened, and he’s somehow always right.

Which is why Yuuri started to believe, for a just a moment, that Victor might be interested in sleeping with him.

It’s happened before, when guys way more attractive and better than him starts giving him extra attention, and expecting a hookup by the end of the night.

“you’re like, really hot, never doubt that” Phichit chided, then explains, “but, my point is, guys who want to sleep with you don’t have to find you attractive or even like you, they just want to fuck, and the next day they’ll brag about how easy you were and shit like that with his friends”

“Victor’s not like that,” Yuuri shakes his head, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have any problems getting people to sleep with him, he wouldn’t want me”

“oh please,” Phichit huffs, rolling his eyes, “think about it, you looked gorgeous in that video, all sexy and half nude-”

“Phichit!” Yuuri hisses, his face flushing

“anyway,” he ignores Yuuri, “Victor probably starts thinking, ‘wow, he looks hot and willing’, but you show up, in your typical shy Yuuri outfits and walk around with the intergrity of some pastors daughter, and he’s thinking, ‘hmm, how do I get laid’, then, of course, he invites you to a party with tons of drinks, hoping for a repeat of that video and get in your pants”

“or,” Yuuri argues, “he wants me to get closer with the cast, he said they’d all be there,”

“oh, hun,” Phichit looks at him like he’s some sort of child, and he’s about to tell him Santa isn’t real, “trust me, they’re not gonna be there,”

Yuuri gives Phichit a tired look, which earns him an annoyed punch on the shoulder,

“I mean, Victor’s hot, but, I don’t want to sleep with him,” Yuuri confesses with a sigh, “I’m not really up for one nightstands, I mean, I’m still a virgin”

“nah, I get it,” Phichit gives him a reassuring smile, “you don’t want just any hot guy to defile you, you’re saving that precious v-card for someone special”

“ugh,” Yuuri makes a noise of disgust at the phrasing, “but yeah, something like that, I guess. Still, he might just want me to meet the cast”

“ok,” Phichit grins, and it’s a look etched into Yuuri’s memory. Phichit is plotting something, “if you go there, and don’t see any cast members, let’s play a little prank on him”

 

And of course, Phichit was right. Yuuri doesn’t see anyone he knows from the set aside from Victor and his little brother, who’s rummaging through the kitchens for free food. Growing pains. He totally gets it.

“told you,” Phichit gives him a smug look, “now go distract him, I’ll set up the drinks”

After talking with Victor for a while, Yuuri realises that he’s already drunk, and flirting. He has to admit, Victor looked really good tonight, the causal, and obviously expensive suit on his perfect body looked like it didn’t cost a thing on him. He was probably born for beautiful clothing, with a face and body like that.

Yuuri tries so hard to not swoon at Victor’s compliments and flirtatious lines. (Maybe they're a bit cheesy, but he likes it)

But it’s hard, because not only was Victor so handsome, but he was so utterly charming and sweet. Anytime Yuuri had hinted on expressing something self-depreciative, Victor was right there to reassure him. He knows it might all be a lie, something to get Yuuri to sleep with him, but still, it was so sweet. Every little smile, the flip of his silver hair and the way his blue eyes bore into Yuuri’s own made his heart flip.

He’s pretty sure if there is a chance at all that Victor wanted to hook up with him, he would respect his boundaries if Yuuri refused. It makes him feel a little guilty for what Phichit is planning, but hey, Victor’s a grown man and makes his own choices.

 

 

“I can’t believe this just happened,” Yuuri snorts, looking at Victor- who’s on Chris’s couch, trapping Yuuri under his body and can’t get up. He seemed so energetic during the karoke-ing (on top giving Yuuri an aneurysm over how hot he looked dancing to Destiny’s Child), but now, he just crashed. He supposed it’s only natural, Victor did do shots with Chris, him and Phichit, as well as drinking nearly a quarter of a bottle more when they were done.

“how are you still ok?” Chris’s words were slurred, slumping next to Victor, “you and Phichit drank as much as I did, very impressive,” he adds with a wink

“we’ll tell you tomorrow,” Phichit holds back a giggle, then looks at the tragedy before him “you make sure they don’t die, I’ll get water”

“Yuuri?” Victor’s eyes flutter open, he yawns, “you feel warm, very comfy”

“t-thanks,” Yuuri stuttered, looking away,

“yessss,” Chris drawls, “you look _hot_ ”

“he said warm,” Yuuri protested, “as in my body temperature is high”

“huh?” Chris looks around, forgetting what he said earlier. Yuuri doesn’t remind him.

“Yuuri,” Victor calls happily, “you look so cute right now, you’re blushing!”

“o-oh?” Yuuri hides his face, embarrassed, “sorry? I guess,”

“no!” Victor whines, reaching out to touch Yuuri’s cheek, “it’s pretty, please don’t hide your face”

“Victor,” Yuuri sighs, he might as well ask, “why’d you invite me here, I know it’s not about getting to know my co-workers”

“sorry,” he pouts, then looks at Yuuri earnestly, (his eyes are _really_ pretty), “I just thought you were beautiful, and your singing is perfect- I wanted to get to know you better, and not look like a creep”

“oh,” Yuuri nods, surprised. He didn’t expect that- Victor genuinely liking his voice, and calling him _beautiful_ (which he definitely was not). And he wanted to know about Yuuri, the plain, boring, hot mess of a singer.

He was screwed. His fan infatuation has turned into a full blown crush.

This was going to be a disaster.

“ew,” Victor’s little brother’s voice was suddenly behind them, “these idiots got drunk, now how am I supposed to get home”

Yes, it was very late. Probably close to 3am, Yuuri thinks. Everyone else has already left after taking turns with the karaoke machine

“sleepover?” Yuuri suggests, and Yurio’s eyes widen, there was a hint of red on his face

“s-sure,” he scowls, and crosses his arm, “if that pervy model say it’s ok”

“Chris?” Yuuri nudges him softly, “it’s late, do you mind if we stay here?”

“hmm, yeah,” he yawns, “guest room is across the hall- but if you want to sleep in my bed room, that’s ok too”

“I’m gonna put Victor in your room,” Yuuri decided, since they were both drunk, and it would be easier to check on them if they were together.

“hmm? Alright,” Chris nods, “let’s go”

“have some water first,” Phichit comes back, with 2 bottles in his hands, “at least take a sip”

After forcing water down Victor and Chris’s throat, the three of the hauled their bodies to Chris’s bedroom. The bed itself look like it could accommodate both of them easily, so Yuuri set their bodies next to each other and turned them to their side, Phichit picks out 2 garbage cans from the bathrooms and placed it on the ground, below their nose.

It looks relatively safe, Yuuri thought as he turned off the lights

“good night,” Phichit whispers with a giggle before leaving.

The guest room they went in was very spacy as well, and the bed looked big enough to fill 2 young adults and a teenager, so they set up the pillows and covers, and sat on the bed together.

“what happened to those idiots?” Yurio snorted, “how’d they get this drunk? And why are you two not unconscious”

“well,” Phichit confessed, “we were playing a prank, Yuuri and I were doing water shots while Chris and Victor were drinking vodka, then it got out of hand, we only wanted to do 2 or 3 shots, but Victor kept on going- and Chris followed him for a bit, so, yeah”

“typical,” Yurio rolled his eyes, “Victor always does this shit,”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says softly, looking at the teenager, “we didn’t mean for it to get like this, now you can’t get home”

“it’s his own fault,” Yurio waves off the apology, “we live in a hotel right now anyway, it’s all the same”

“hey, since we didn’t drink” Phichit says, pulling out a small bag of pills, “how about some benzos”

“really?” Yuuri hissed, “Yurio is right here!”

“ugh, I’m not Yurio!” he complained, “and do whatever you want, I don’t care”

“he doesn’t care,” Phichit echoed with a smile, waving the bag in front of Yuuri

“I don’t know…”

“come on,” Phichit punches Yuuri’s shoulder lightly, “live a little, we should celebrate that movie, besides, it’s not anything you haven’t done before”

“fine,” Yuuri roles his eyes, one or 2mg of Xanax wasn’t going to kill him, it helps with his anxiety anyways, “let’s do it”

“what about you?” Phichit turns to Yurio

“he’s 15!” Yuuri protests,

“ugh, no thanks,” Yurio rolls his eyes, “I have enough common sense to not take your shit, I’m not a kid”

“cheers,” Phichit shrugs, and hands Yuuri the pill.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s head hurt, a lot. His eyes aren’t even open yet, but fuck, he’s in a lot of pain. He’s lucky because he doesn’t feel any sunlight- the curtains were probably closed. His arm felt numb, Victor realised he’s been turned on his side and sleeping in that position all night.

He tries to open his heavy eyelids and see a bottle of water, placed on the bedside table, along with 4 tablets of Advil. He picks it up and thanks whoever that was considerate enough to do this for him. Victor sits up a bit so he can actually take the pill, and realises he’s in Chris’s room, and the model was passed out next to him.

Right. The party, he remembered, then cringed.

Bits and pieces of his memory started to flood his mind like a montage- Yuuri, the singing, and being dragged into the room. He smiles at bit to himself despite the pain, he had a fun night, and he thinks Yuuri did too. Hopefully, he wasn’t in as much pain as Victor was.

“ugh,” he hears Chris grunt next to him, and hoists himself up so he’s sitting next to Victor- he hands Chris 2 piece of the left over painkillers and the bottle,

“thanks,” he muttered,

“no problem,” Victor sighs, “how are you doing?”

“fuck,” Chris groans, rubbing his temple lightly, “I feel like shit,”

“yeah, me too” Victor says, giving Chris a sympathetic look, “I don’t think I can move right now”

“you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want,” Chris offers, “same goes for your friends and your brother”

Shit. Victor almost forgot, they all slept here as well. His brother was going to kill him for leaving him here while he passed out.

“hello?” the voice was soft, it was Yuuri’s, coming from the bedroom door, “are you guys awake?”

“hnng,” was Victor’s response

“Oi, assholes!” Yurio shouts- both him and Chris cringes at the loudness, “he asked you a question”

“Yurio,” Yuuri giggles softly, “don’t yell at them!”

“they deserve it for being dumb,” He rolls his eyes,

“actually, it was our fault, remember?” that was Phichit, “can we come in, we brought food?”

“yeah, go ahead,” Chris says, gesturing for everyone to come in. Yuuri, who was carrying something that smelled sweet and greasy dropped it on the bed,

“pancakes, bacon, some toast and juice,” he listed, “and Phichit has coffee,”

“yup,” Phichit says, showing them the tray of drinks, “eat up, feel better”

“thanks,” Victor gives them a tired smile,

“no worries,” Yuuri says sheepishly, “it’s our fault, sort of, that you got trashed anyway,”

“what?” Chris raises a brow- and Victor was equally confused, were they talking about how they started doing shots? Victor joined them voluntarily, so he could hardly place any blame on them.

“we were drinking water while you were chugging down Vodka,” Phichit says, “it’s supposed to be a prank, but, uh, we didn’t know how to stop you guys after the 3rd shot”

“oh my god,” Victor groaned- he’s, not quiet mad, because it is just a joke, and he’s seen people do this before, but he didn’t expect Yuuri to go along with it. Sweet, kind Yuuri who wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“sorry,” Yuuri says, “we thought it’d be funny”

“I’m dying, Yuuri,” Victor groans, lying back down on the bed, “your funny joke is killing me, literally”

“it’s kind of your own fault for finishing the bottle,” Chris pointed out, “but still, not nice, you guys”

“I’m sorry, it was my idea” Phichit apologizes “we thought you guys were going to do something mean, like a Carrie situation where we show up and get dosed with pig’s blood, and you know, I wanted to protect Yuuri’s innocence”

“we had fun though,” Yuuri adds, “thanks for inviting us?”

“next time,” Chris groans, “I’m making sure you drink for real”

“hey,” Phichit shrugs, “next time we’ll show up trashed and empty your liquor cabinet”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Chris nods, looking satisfied with the answer,

“you guys are so fucking weird,” Yurio decides, taking out a box of pancakes.

While they ate, Victor notices something. Yuuri was staring at him, looking like he had something to say, but every time Victor looks at him, his face flushes and he turns away. It’s odd, Victor can’t tell if it’s good staring or not. Yuuri doesn’t look upset, but he didn’t look too happy either- just sort of, embarrassed that Victor noticed.

“Yuuri,” Victor says softly, while everyone else were having their own conversation, “are you ok?”

“yeah,” Yuuri says immediately, then pauses, “actually, can we talk, alone?”

Oh. Victor gives him a confused look- he can’t tell what Yuuri’s thinking right now, and he doesn’t know whether he’s upset or it’s something else.

“Ok, sure” Victor tries to give him an easy smile, despite feeling a bit nervous, “let’s talk in the living room”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuri probably wouldn't do drugs, but I think as a college student, he'd probably pop some adderall before exams and benzos to help him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine


End file.
